Purple Rain
by AJsHellCat
Summary: April gets a job as a roaming reporter,leaving NYC and the TMNT behind. what happens when she returns 4 years later?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is an answer to a challenge that I came across on stealthy stories. This is my first April and Don pairing so we'll see it how it goes!

April O-Neil sat across from her boss in his office all the while staring at him in pure amazement. Had he really just said what she thought he did?

When she'd arrived in his office, she was sure it was for another lecture about her usual technique of prodding a little more than he was comfortable with when she hunted down a story. But hey, she and the public wanted all the facts, not just the bare essentials.

But much to her surprise, that hadn't been the case. She'd been offered a job as a roaming reporter. That meant that she could be sent anywhere in the world at any time depending on how proverbially 'juicy' a story was and get to cover it.

As if reading her thoughts, he kept speaking. "I know you seem shocked, but I have actually been paying attention to how good you are at your job."

April smiled at that.

"So, that's why I trust you to take this job and really make something out of it."

He handed her a folder. "This is your first story. Good luck with it and make us proud back here at home." He said this with one of his few and far between genuine smiles.

"I promise you, I will!" with barely contained excitement, April shook her boss's hand left the office.

Clutching the file, April walked briskly down the hall of the newsroom and out of the building.

First and foremost, she had to tell her best friends the good news. As she walked to the customary manhole she always climbed under she read the file her boss had given her.

When she read just where she was going first, she nearly squealed out loud with joy. April was going to Paris.

The atmosphere wasn't so happy in the lair at the moment. It was filled with tension and barely restrained fear.

Michelangelo had full-blown influenza or in shorter form, the flu…and it was bad…_really_ bad.

And now, the boys feared the worst though they never outright said it.

They all sat in the living room, not saying a word. Each of them had a grim look on their face.

This was the scene that met April when she entered the lair.

"Hey guys, I have…" She frowned upon seeing them. "What's wrong?"

It was Leo who answered her. "Mikey's sick…really sick." From the way he said it, April knew this wasn't your typical cold or stomach ache…this was worse.

"It's influenza." Donny said quietly, looking down at his toes.

As if accentuating his statement, a loud, dry cough was heard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" She said and hugged the purple-masked turtle. Donny clung to her for a long moment before letting go. In turn, she hugged the rest of them who were grateful for the support from their human friend.

"Can I see him?" the reporter asked tentatively.

Donny shook his head, albeit reluctantly. "No, he just got to sleep…he was up for a good couple of days with his…symptoms." That translated into much trips to the bathroom for Mikey and emptying his stomach's contents.

"This is scarin' the crap out of us, April." Raph said while fidgeting with the tails of his bandana.

That comment caught April off guard. Usually in a hairy situation, Raph would never voice his fear. He would simply sit there, silent and angry. Or, he would storm into his room not wanting to interact with anyone.

But here he was…sitting with his brothers, looking just as fearful as they were.

That meant only one thing…this was _really_ bad.

_And here you are, leaving them…when they need you most… _Her conscience scolded.

Guilt assaulted April but she stifled it. There was no way she could have known this ahead of time…

"Well, I have some good news…" April began lamely. She knew it wouldn't make up for Mikey being sick, but perhaps it could temporarily alleviate their pain. "I got a job as a roaming reporter today…"

The turtles each managed small smiles. "That's great, April." Donny said, sounding sincere despite the situation.

"What's a roaming reporter?" Raph asked.

"That means I get to travel around the world to cover stories instead of just here in New York. The first place I go to is Paris, France."

The turtles all exchanged glances, showing they were impressed.

"When do you leave?" Donny asked.

"Not sure…" April dug out her tickets and read the date for her flight out loud.

Now they all looked alarmed. "That's tomorrow, April." Leonardo said, looking distraught.

April bit her lip, re-read the date and realized the turtle was right.

"Yeah, I guess it is…"

Raph now looked angry. "So, you're gonna abandon us while our bro is sick and we need yer support eh?"

April frowned at him, guilt riding her hard. "I didn't know…not until I looked just now…"

Raphael ignored her and just stormed off, muttering something about her being a traitor before slamming his bedroom door.

"Please don't go, April…" Leo pleaded, "We need you…"

Donny nodded in agreement with his brother. "Yeah, April…we do…" _I do…_

"Who would be able to get the medicine that Mikey needs? It's not like we can go to a drugstore…" Donny added, trying to reason with the reporter.

"I'm sorry, Donny…" And she truly was. April saw the heartache in the turtle's eyes and for a moment she was sorely tempted to give in and stay. Donny had a way of tugging at her heart in a way that nobody else could.

_Of course, we know that's because you have feelings for him, April… _her conscience reminded her.

_And you know damn well he feels something for you too…_

That was one thing unspoken truth between the two. Neither of them acknowledged it or admitted it since they both knew it wouldn't work out. Humans and turtles simply didn't mix when it came to romance…Friendship could work, but nothing more…

Donny just stood there, feeling a mixture of anger and sadness as he stared at April.

_At least she's not leaving for good, Donny…she'll be back…_

That thought alone helped Don keep his heart intact. "Have fun in France, April."

April gave the turtle a small smile. "Thanks, Don." She gave Don heartfelt hug which he returned.

"Don't worry…it's only for a couple of weeks…then I'll be back." She promised.

April stayed a while longer, just comforting her friends before she finally had to go.

"See you guys, later…" she called out as she left the lair.

Little did any of them know…but later was a long time coming…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: here is chapter two of the challenge story! In this chapter, I'll let you know what each of the boys (and April) is thinking now. I hope you enjoy!

**London, England, four years later…**

April leaned back in her chair as she looked out her hotel window. London was a really nice place…

She'd been there for the past few days covering a huge story to do with sensitive political issues. But at the moment, she was just relaxing.

Tomorrow, she would return to New York City…

The reporter sighed. Had it really been four years?

April looked at her day planner which was lying open on the bed. Yup, it certainly had.

_I wonder what the guys are up to…_

Wow…she hadn't thought of them in a good few months.

Except for one of them…

_Donatello…_

The purple-masked turtle had been on her mind every spare moment she'd had over years, right from the beginning…

_You thought of him that day you left for Paris, when you got there, when you left…when you took off to Ireland…_

Basically, anywhere she'd been (and that had been a lot of places now) he'd been in her thoughts.

When she was able to, she had sent letters and postcards to the turtles to keep them updated as to where she had jetted off to next and what story she was covering.

She wondered if Donny found them interesting and if he was eagerly awaiting her return. April sincerely hoped so, for she was anxious to see him again…

Getting up, April began packing up her clothes.

_See you soon, Donny… _

**The Lair, New York City…**

Donatello stood in the dojo, watching Leonardo and Raphael spar as part of their usual afternoon training when a gentle cough caught his attention. He turned to see Michelangelo standing next to him.

"They're rockin' today." He said, smiling.

Donatello had to agree. The two of them were at the top of their game. This made the purple-masked turtle study his brother.

The same could not be said for him…

Mikey had never been quite the same after he'd finally recovered from that horrible disease. His breathing was different now…it was slightly raspy, hollow like one's is when they have a cold. This all indicated that the virus had done irreparable damage to his lungs.

He also got exhausted easier now, not to the point where he couldn't handle training or everyday living, but he couldn't do it with the same energy that he used to.

_But at least he's alive…_

Donny took that as a comfort. Everyday the turtle thanked the higher ups that his fun-loving brother was still around.

"How are you, Mikey?"

"I'm good, actually. I'm just waiting for our turn so I can kick your butt!" the orange-masked turtle grinned.

This made Donny smile. _The sense of humour, as it were, is still intact…_

That proved just how much of a survivor the young turtle was. There wasn't much that could get Mikey down…apparently not even nearly dying from influenza…

_No thanks to a certain woman who decided to take off…_

Donny frowned as he thought of April for the umpteenth time over the last four years. He'd tried with all his might to banish her from his thoughts, but nothing had worked. The damn woman haunted him.

_This is what I get for caring about her…_

Mercifully, the turtle's thoughts were broken by Mikey cheering Raph on.

This red-masked turtle smirked and knocked Leonardo on his shell.

"Ain't so perfect now, eh Fearless?" Raph joked, staring down at him.

Leonardo simply glared at the turtle before him instead of retorting. He had learned long ago that if he gave Raph ammo, the taunting wouldn't end.

Donatello just shook his head at them and got ready to spar with his orange-masked brother.

As the two engaged in their practiced combat, Donny listened to his brother's breathing. Yeah, so it had been four years, but it was still a habit.

It was alright at the moment; But Donny knew that as they went along, it would change…it would get raspier than it normally would and…

…and Donny would feel bad for the umpteenth time for pushing his little brother farther than his disease damaged lungs would allow.

Again, Donny cursed April for not being around to make sure that this sort of thing didn't have to happen. It was a hard reality, but the truth was that if Mikey had had the medicine that they all knew she could have provided them, Mikey could have gotten away without damage…

It was also extremely unlike Donny to bear a grudge against anyone but in this case, he figured it was justified.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his brothers watching Mikey too. Well, at least he wasn't alone in the whole unbreakable habit situation.

When the two finished even with Donny going easy on Mikey, the orange-masked turtle was still wheezing a little after the sparring was over.

"Don't worry, Donny…my breathers are alright." That was his word for lungs. Mikey knew that they still worried about his health and it actually irritated him a little. Usually, he would be happy for the extra attention, but after four years…well, it got a little old.

Taking a few deep breaths, Mikey left the dojo and flopped down on the couch. But before he turned on the TV, he watched his purple masked brother walk by him, a frown on his face.

Mikey also knew that Donny was still angry April for leaving while he had been sick. In fact, all his brothers shared that sentiment.

He, however, wasn't angry at her at all. Mikey hadn't wanted her around while he was that ill...For sure, if she had stuck around, she might have caught it from him and then he'd never have been able to forgive himself.

Still four years was a long time to be away…and he missed her. He'd enjoyed the letters that she'd sent. He knew that Donny had too…

Yeah, sure he was the goofy brother, but he sure as heck noticed a lot and that made him able to read his brothers pretty well when it came to their emotions or what it is they might be thinking.

Most importantly Mikey knew that despite everything, his purple-masked brother still cared for April and that made Donatello angry at himself aswell.

_He's slowly turning into Raph… _He thought sombrely.

Maybe…just maybe…if April came back, things could begin to fix themselves.

Raphael observed his two brothers whilst he picked his teeth with the middle prong of his Sai.

The same damn emotions were there. Donny was angry at April and himself and Mikey…well, he knew that he was worried about Donny's uncharacteristic behaviour.

He may not have the same intuition as far as feeling went as Mikey did, but he could definitely see what theirs were since they were always written all over their faces.

The red-masked turtle's opinion on the situation with April was this: She left them while they were in a time of need. The woman didn't bloody well care that Mikey was probably dying…All she cared about was jetting off to some fancy place that was across some fancy ocean to selfishly further her own career.

Fuck that…friendship and Mikey's life are more important than silly trips. In a nutshell, he was furious at the ambitious red head.

He was also ticked at his purple-masked brother for still caring about her. How could her leaving not rid Donny of his feelings for her? Raph growled in frustration. Maybe the guy had some screws loose or something, he didn't know. Either way, he didn't like it.

Swiftly, the hot headed turtle walked into his room and headed straight for his hammock. Sighing he put on his headphones and drowned out his dreary thoughts with some hard rock and roll.

Leonardo sat in the lotus position in his usual meditation spot in his room. He was trying to clear his mind, but it wasn't going very well. Usually, whatever troubled his mind quickly but for some reason or another, it stuck around.

He'd gotten a feeling in his gut not too long ago that told him trouble was heading their way. Not in the form of the Foot or any such force like that. This wasn't going to be a physical battle, but instead an emotional one.

Leonardo had been wondering for days just what this meant. Did this mean that they were all emotional ticking time bombs and soon they were going to explode?

Well, that didn't actually seem too far fetched. In fact, it was entirely possible considering Don's, Raph's, and even his own behaviour over the years.

April leaving had really shaken up the core of the family. So much so that Leonardo feared that if she were to return, they'd never have that old friendship back again…

But on the other hand, did they want it? Did _he_ want it?

That was what Leo was still trying to figure out. Sure, he could see that she'd wanted to move up in her job, but did she really have to go while their beloved brother had been at death's door?

This made the blue-masked turtle sigh wearily. The harsh reality is that he felt like pulling a Raph and not forgiving her at all but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

The right thing would be to hear her out and let her hear their side and go from there.

_Mediator is a new role for me… _he thought. Usually, this sort of thing was Donny's job but since the purple masked turtle was more involved emotionally, he was forced to do this.

Leo had always known that Donny had cared deeply for April but he had never thought it was _this_ bad…

That meant only one thing: their poor super genius brother was in love.

_I feel so bad for you, Donny…you don't deserve this kind of torture._

Funnily enough it was Mikey that was the only one who didn't hate the woman and was actually glad she'd left when she did.

_Will wonders with Michelangelo never cease?_

With another sigh, Leonardo gave up on the meditation and stood. Instead, he grabbed a book off of a shelf in his room and settled down to read.

Unbeknownst to Leonardo and the rest of the turtles, it would the next day that the bombs would indeed go off.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry this took so long to put up! Writer's block for this story bit me in the butt hardcore and I was stuck for a while…but here we are now!

April watched New York come into view as the airplane she was on slowly descended. She felt a smile come across her face, as if seeing an old friend for the first time years. And truthfully, she was. That's what New York was like to her…an old, warm, friend.

That brought her thoughts to Donatello. That made her smile bigger. Oh, she was so excited to be able to see him again. Perhaps even a little too excited…

April brushed off that thought. She'd been away for four years! Of course she'd feel this way…it all made sense.

_Yeah, in the way that you care about him, April…_

This made the reporter sigh. That truth was really making a bad habit of haunting her.

_So do something about it…_

As to what she should do, that was the million dollar question. April knew she couldn't do what she wanted so what did that leave for choices?

Well, first and foremost, she wanted to keep the friendship alive between the two of them.

But how would she turn off her heart? What could she do to stop loving the kind-hearted genius turtle?

_Oh my god…I love him…_

That was April's first thought when the plane jolted, finally landing on the runway. However, she didn't notice. She was too busy being stunned by her stark revelation.

Sure she'd always known she'd had feelings for Donnie, but never did she imagine this…

But yet…as she thought back to years earlier, she also realized that this had been staring her in the face right from day one only she'd been too blind to see it.

April sighed as the plane came to a stop and they were finally able to stand and leave the aircraft.

_Here goes nothing… _

The reporter pulled out her cellular phone and dialled a very familiar number…

Michelangelo picked up the receiver and gave a cheery hello.

"Mikey? It's me, April…"

April heard the sharp intake of breath on the other line, indicating the turtle's surprise.

"Hey, how are ya, dudette?"

April couldn't help but smile at the warmth in Mikey's voice. It was a comforting thought to know that at least he didn't seem to be angry at her after all these years…

_What about the rest of them, April? What do you think they think of you?_

April felt that familiar tinge of guilt that had stung her all those years ago.

_What do you think Donatello thinks of you? Have you bothered to consider that? You left him behind for four years, April…not the two weeks that you told him…_

"I'm fine, Mikey." She said after a long moment. That wasn't really the truth but she didn't want to dampen the turtle's high spirits.

"Awesome! So, are ya gonna come and visit us?"

April bit her lip as she thought of the question she had just asked herself. Now that she had addressed it, she wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore…

Still…

April thought back to the scenario she'd left that day. Mikey had been sick…

That's when she realized that Mikey's voice and his breathing sounded a little raspy…

_Oh god…_

Worry struck her gut with the force of a great blow. Just what mark had this disease left on the good natured orange masked turtle?

April knew then that she had to see him…she needed to know…

"I'll come as soon as I can." She promised. "I just have to get my luggage and get back to my apartment."

"Alright!" he cheered, the raspy quality becoming a little more obvious for a moment.

April couldn't help but chuckle. Count on Mikey to make her smile despite her not so happy thoughts…

A moment later, she hung up and headed towards the luggage retrieval area. Once there, she took her place among the many people and waited.

Back at the lair, Mikey's three brothers were regarding him with curious looks. They all wanted to know who had just phoned them.

"That was April!" Mikey announced cheerfully. "She's back!"

Upon hearing his brother's declaration, Donatello gaped at him. She was back?

A torrent of feelings hit the turtle at once. The first was shock, the second was fear, and the next was anger…and lastly, and clearly the one he hated the most, longing…

Despite the damned four years, he wanted to see her…needed to.

"She's coming to see us!" Mikey practically skipped around the lair after his announcement.

Donnie watched his brother and was almost tempted to tell him to stop that since he'd use up is limited energy faster but didn't.

Leonardo, however, did. "Mikey! Don't run around like that, you'll exhaust yourself."

The orange-masked turtle's smile turned to a childish pout. However, he didn't say anything because he knew Leo was right. If he ran around now, he'd never stay awake for April's entire visit.

Instead, he sat on the couch and watched the lair door.

It was a couple of hours later when the red head finally made an appearance. Mikey took one look at her, leaped off the couch and ran straight towards her.

"Hi, April!" he said cheerfully and hugged her.

"Hello to you too, Mikey." She said, patting his shell. From other his shoulder, she could see the other three standing there each with a hostile expressions on their faces. This made April frown.

What had she done that had warranted such a reaction?

_You left them for four years, genius…_

April bit her lip. Yeah, she had…

"Uh, hi guys…" she began lamely.

"It's been a long time, April." Leonardo said finally, not hiding the irritation and hint of hurt in his voice.

The reporter nodded. "Yeah, I know and I'm sorry." She said truthfully.

"You said only two weeks, April…how does that translate into four years?" The blue masked turtle demanded.

"Well, I…"

"Ya got caught up in the fancy places, didn't ya?" April started and turned to Raphael, who'd practically growled the question.

"Raph, it wasn't…" she began to deny, but knew it was the truth. She had done just that…

"Lair…" he hissed, twirling his Sai menacingly in his hands. If it wasn't for the fact that Raph had a strict code of honour and would never harm her, she would have been terrified at that moment.

However, he looked like he really wanted to betray it at that moment….

Donnie watched Raphael seethe with anger. And for once, he could relate…for once, he felt the same.

April then looked at him. When their eyes connected, Donnie felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He could barely breathe, never mind speak.

She was back…she was here…

The look in her eyes nearly broke his heart. He could see sorrow and intense longing as he felt…and something else…something he couldn't name yet.

"Donnie…" she said her voice full of emotion. "It's so good to see you again…"

April hugged him fiercely. This made Donnie squeeze his eyes shut for a moment before gently hugging her back. It took all of his strength not to cling to her as he wanted to.

When she released the purple-masked turtle she graced him with a gentle smile.

April watched the emotions play across the turtle's face. He seemed happy to see her but not.

"What brings you back now?" he asked finally, letting some of his frustration show. He hadn't meant to, but there it was.

April gave him a look that said she was taken aback by his tone. He wanted to feel guilty for it, but at the moment he really didn't. Instead he wanted to channel his inner Raph for once.

_You do, Donatello…I came back for you…_

She didn't say that however, it just wasn't possible for her to. Instead, she sighed and bit her lip.

"I missed the city…I missed you guys."

Both were true, but not the complete truth.

"Bullshit!" Raphael shouted angrily, getting between her and Donatello.

He'd stood aside long enough, watching his brother suffer because of this bitch they once called a friend.

He menacingly brought the business end of his Sai to the tip of her chin.

"The short an' short of this is, you shoulda never left in the fuckin' first place! Not when Mikey was dyin'!"

Raphael pressed his weapon into her chin, not enough to make her bleed but enough to cause her discomfort. "That's right…he was _dyin'_…and you didn't give a damn."

April felt angry and sad tears come to her eyes at the red-masked turtle's accusations. She wanted to yell and scream at him that he was wrong, but didn't. Not now. Not while he was so angry…

The reporter had seen and therefore knew well how volatile and deadly Raphael's temper could be if one provoked him enough…

Raphael was about to continue his rant when he heard that familiar dry, harsh cough. He turned his head only for a moment giving Mikey a worried look before turning back to April.

"Get out…now." He said in a low, deadly voice.

April didn't need to be asked twice. Without a second glance, she fled the lair, her silent tears streaming down her face.

_Oh, god…I'm so sorry…_

And with that, April let out a tidal wave of raw pain…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry about the lack of Splinter in this story here! I'll make sure he makes an appearance in this chapter and in future ones. Thanks to my reviewers for pointing that out.

Donatello watched the red head flee. Part of him was glad that Raphael had scared her. After all, she deserved it, didn't she?

Yes, she had but…

_But, you wanted her to stay at the same time…_

Donatello let out a low, uncharacteristic growl. Raphael, who was standing near the turtle, looked at him, giving him a look of understanding instead of one of shock as he'd thought he would.

"Even you ain't immune to anger, bro." Raphael said, softly enough so that only Donatello could hear.

The purple masked turtle simply grimaced at the truth that his brother spoke. He'd always thought he was a rational, calm turtle not capable of this kind of anger…this kind of hurt…

_These last four years and today have taught you differently, haven't they?_

It was a good thing it was justified, otherwise he would have been worried about himself.

Raphael in his own uncharacteristic gesture gave his brother's shoulder a gentle squeeze. This made Donatello look at him. More shocking still, Raph gave him a comforting half smile.

"Are you feeling alright, Raph?" Don joked, trying to diffuse the shock he felt.

Instead of irritating the turtle with his comment, Raphael only chuckled. "Yeah, I am." He poked Donatello gently in plastron. "Even a hot head like me can be nice from time to time."

And with that, he gave him a smirk seemingly returning to character and walked away, leaving Donatello alone once again with his thoughts.

Not liking the idea of stewing any further, he decided to check on his father. Donatello furrowed his eye ridges. Why hadn't the rat come out? That wasn't like him, even if he didn't like someone…

Curious now, the purple masked turtle walked to his master's door and knocked on it gently.

"You may enter." Splinter said softly.

Donatello slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

"Sensei, can I ask you something?" he asked, sitting cross-legged in front of the rat.

Splinter nodded.

"Why didn't you come out earlier?"

The rat was silent for a long moment before answering his son.

"I chose not to because she was dishonourable and lied our family and in doing so, hurt us all."

Donatello nodded in understanding. Anybody that that violated the rat's trust would instantly have the rat's contempt. He had little to no respect for liars.

"It hurts more that it was someone we trusted, Donatello…someone who we had once called a friend….worst of all, she hurt you…"

Splinter walked to the purple masked turtle and gently laid a hand on his head. "Do not think I have not noticed, my son."

Donatello's heart fell to his feet as he realized what his father was about to tell him.

"I have seen how you look at Miss O-Neil…I know that you have given her your heart."

This made him grit his teeth. So, was his father going to berate him for this? Punish him even? He didn't know…neither sounded good.

"I am not angry with you, Donatello." Splinter said, as though he heard his troubled son's thoughts. "For we can never choose who we love, but we can choose what we do about it."

Donatello murmured a response, then stood and left the room.

The first thing he saw was Mikey standing there, giving him a look of concern.

"I'm alright, Mikey." He said before his brother could speak.

Mikey shook his head, clearly not believing him. "Yeah, I'm not charming." He gave Donnie a half smile.

"How do you do it, Mikey?" Donatello said after a long moment of silence.

The turtle in question gave his brother a puzzled look. "Do what, bro?"

"How do you…how…" Emotion momentarily choked the purple-masked turtle. "You almost died, Michelangelo…"

This made Mikey frown, something he rarely did. "Yeah, I know…"

"Why aren't you angry at her?" There…he'd said it…The question he'd wanted to ask Michelangelo for four years…

Donatello watched his brother react to the question. First, there was surprise, puzzlement, then finally wariness.

When Mikey turned to look at Donatello, the turtle was taken aback. Never had he seen this expression on his little brother's face. He looked…defeated.

Immediately, Donnie berated himself for wanting to satisfy his curiosity.

"'Cause I didn't want her sick." He said simply and walked off to his room, coughing loudly a couple of times.

The sound was like knives to the purple-masked turtle's heart. Swearing under his breath, he stalked off to his room, wishing to all hell that April had not come back at all…

_Oh, God no…_

April collapsed onto her couch, crying hard. They hated her…they _hated_ her…

The thought broke April's heart over and over again. How could she have let this happen? Why in the _hell_ had she accepted that job?

April gripped one of the cushions lying on her couch. Worst of all, Donatello was angry with her. She hadn't wanted to believe it but now she had to…

That thought made the tears pour faster and her sobs wrack her body.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" The reporter croaked out, even though nobody could hear her.

April didn't know how long she cried but when she finally was able to calm herself, she looked up at her clock to discover that it was about 8:00. This meant she'd spent most of the day crying her heart out.

A mirror was positioned on one of the walls in her apartment and April caught sight of herself in it. Seeing herself, she gasped. Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair a mess.

Anger bubbled inside her and she walked over to the mirror and glared at herself.

"You selfish fool!" she called out and punches the glass, shattering it. Feeling numb now, she gazed down at her now bloodied knuckles and just grumbled, not caring.

Never had she imagined that she could hate herself like this…

Sighing, now wary, April stalked off to bed with the hope that sleep might give her a short escape from her pain…


End file.
